1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure generally relates to a package and a manufacturing method thereof, and more particularly, to an electronic device package and a manufacturing method thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with the advancement of electronic technology, the electronic devices having rigid property are evolved to have flexible property, which is achieved by changing and developing the material which is used for fabricating the electronic devices. For example, a flexible substrate has widely replaced the hard and rigid glass substrate, and meanwhile, other parts in an electronic device are also requested to be fabricated with flexible materials such as organic material. However, when a flexible electronic device is fabricated with organic material, the ability of blocking moisture and oxygen-gas always becomes a problem to be eagerly solved. In order to effectively prolong the lifetime of the flexible electronic devices, various packaging structures have focused on improving the ability of blocking moisture and oxygen-gas.